Inside Your Mind
by Lisa Smithers
Summary: John's good friend, the American Dr. Jonas Winthrop III, whom with he meets for lunch every day, is a neuropsychologist. John often tells him of Sherlock's experiments, and just random things about the detective. Slowly, the neuropsychologist becomes interested in the workings of Sherlock's mind and asks if he could run some tests on the detective. The results are surprising.
1. Presentation of an Idea

John sighed as he walked to the cafe at the corner during lunch break. The patients at the practice were particularly boring this week, all of them having nothing more than a dripping nose due to allergies.

 _I'm beginning to sound like Sherlock._ John thought, shaking his head slightly, a smile coming unbidden to his face.

He walked into the restaurant the door closing behind him with a slight bumping noise, and jingle bells tinkled where they were tied to the top of the door. John immediately walked over to his usual table, and sat down across from his friend Dr. Jonas Winthorp III, known only to his friends as Trey, meaning, "the third". It was actually John that had suggested the nickname after they had met in the practice awhile back.

"I think I've been spending too much time around Sherlock lately." John chuckled as he sat.

"And why do you think that?" Trey asked.

"Don't you get all shrinky on me." John said. "You're a neuropsychologist, not a psychiatrist, remember?"

"Doesn't mean I can't be curious." Trey asked. "You've told me a ton about this Sherlock guy, but I've never actually met him."

"You ought to be thankful." John said. "Who knows what crazy deductions he would have about you."

"Well you don't seem to mind much." Trey commented.

"Yeah, but I'm used to him. You eventually become immune." John said. "He can be surprisingly... thoughtful, if he thinks the situation calls for it, which he usually doesn't."

"What's he done lately?"

And thus started the usual conversation between them. John telling Trey about Sherlock's antics as they ate lunch. Telling him about all the funny little quirks Sherlock had, for example, how Sherlock felt the need to have the door knocker in different positions depending on his mood. When he was angry and frustrated it was angled left, when he was happy and content, it pointed to the right, and when he was stressed and over worked, it would point up and down.

John told Trey how he had figured it out.

"Sounds like your picking up a few skills from the 'great' detective." Trey said, laughing and using finger quotation marks around "Great".

John frowned. "Don't do that?"

"Don't do what?" Trey asked.

"He's good at what he does, and I'm not going to let you act as though he's not." John said. "So don't be sarcastic. He deserves the title the _Great_ Detective."

"I didn't mean it as an attack or anything. I know he's brilliant." Trey said, "I've picked up that much. Don't worry."

After a moment's hesitation, the smile picked back up on John's face, and he launched into another story of Sherlock's experiments.

"He blew the kitchen up smoke was everywhere, some of the tiles melted a bit, and you can bet Mrs. Hudson was _not_ happy about that." John said. "It all worked out alright though, because he solved the case eventually by using a strand of the victim's dog's hair. "

Trey listened in fascination as John went on to describe the process through which Sherlock had solved the case.

"I don't know how he does it," John said shaking his head at the end of the story. "but he does, and he's right almost every time."

"Interesting..." Trey trailed off. "Do you think he might-" John cut him off right there.

"If you're asking if he'd let you do tests on him, the answer is no." John said. "It's a great idea Trey, really, it is, but from what I know, he's had very, very poor experiences with psychologists and psychiatrists. From what he told me, which isn't much, he usually just spouted off some deductions when they got too nosy. He actually made a few of them cry, and diagnosed one of them with cancer. As much as I think it'd be good for the both of us to figure out how that mind of his works, I don't think he'll do it."

"Well it's been awhile then, hasn't it? What makes you think he's not willing to even now?" Trey asked.

"Because he's Sherlock, and he doesn't change his mind easily. Plus he's not all that fond of Americans for whatever reason." John sighed. "But if it'll make you feel any better, I'll ask him."

Trey smiled widely, enamored with the idea of a new, brilliant, complex mind to analyze and untangle.

"Ah, don't get your hopes up." John warned. "His answer will probably be no."

* * *

"Yes."

John did a double take.

"Wait- what?"

"I'd like to meet him before I'll submit to testing of course, but I agree to consider it." Sherlock said.

John stared at him a moment, with surprise.

"Why?" He asked dumbly.

"Well, this is a neuropsychologist rather than a psychiatrist or a psychologist, which means he's likely to be more focused on the scientific significance of what is found out. Plus," Sherlock continued, "while you haven't taken much thought as to your own opinion yet, you seemed to be subconsciously pleased by the idea of knowing how my brain works. Though you don't know it yet, you feel very strongly that this is a good idea."

John blinked.

It was a good idea, wasn't it?

 _Hmm..._

* * *

 **A/N: So, here's the first chapter of the story that I shouldn't have started until I finish some other ones, but I did anyway so oh well. Hope you like it, I'm anxious to see what the response is to this idea, because as far as I've seen, it hasn't been done before. It will be a sort of character study with in a story. Or rather, a story about fictional characters doing a character study on each other. Hm... Well I've made that about as confusing as I possibly could have. Anyway, enjoy!**


	2. Initial Deductions

**_Meet you there. - JW_**

* * *

John glanced up from his phone.

"We're meeting him at Angelo's for lunch at noon." John said.

"Meeting who?" Sherlock asked, languidly looking up from his violin, which was comfortably situated on his lap.

"My friend, the psychologist," John frowned, "Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yes," Sherlock said, staring out to the air as he plucked at the strings. "Trey, you called him, wasn't it?"

"Uh... Yeah." John hesitated a moment. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sherlock said, "Why?"

"I- I guess I just didn't expect you to go along with all this easily." John said. "It just surprised me, I guess."

"I believe we had this exact conversation yesterday, John." Sherlock said. "Unless you've forgotten it?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten it," John frowned, "that was only yesterday."

"Doesn't seem to have stopped you before." Sherlock replied.

John got up to put the kettle on, and muttered something about Sherlock being a 'know-it-all', to which Sherlock replied

"I thought better of you, John. Surely you know that I delete the things I consider unworthy of keeping."

John groaned, and tossed a tea bag into each cup. After a few more minutes of hearing Sherlock plucking at the strings of his violin, the tea was ready and John prepared it.

Sherlock immediately picked up the cup and took a sip as soon John set it on the table beside him. John sat down in his chair, watching Sherlock stare at the frothy milk swirling in the tea.

"A 'thank you' would be appreciated." John hinted.

"Mhm..." Sherlock continued staring at his tea.

Sighing in discontentment, John gave up, grabbing his laptop from the arm of the chair, and popped the lid open. He had been meaning to update his blog for awhile now, but hadn't convinced himself to do so yet, as there hadn't been much to write about.

Time passed quickly, and while John pecked away at his keyboard, Sherlock seemed to be quite engrossed in his own mind, and the palace thereof.

* * *

"Get dressed Sherlock, it's nearly time to leave." John said, as he put on his shoes.

Sherlock looked up at him, staring blankly for a moment as his still partially distracted mind processed John's words.

John couldn't help but smile when Sherlock left the room to get ready.

This was the side of Sherlock that not many saw.

The clueless side.

The confused one.

For all his brilliance, Sherlock often went so deep within his mind that it took him a moment to process external commands and requests, and that's if he even noticed them at all.

For this reason, disorientation was actually quite common in the detective. While he was endlessly practical, he spent an enormous amount of time rationalizing irrational ideas. If he found an idea interesting, he would simply find a way to prove it or disprove it, then move on to the next one.

Contrary to popular belief, his experiments weren't entirely limited to severed heads, fingers, and garbled organs, nor were they limited to the realm of Chemistry. He was in fact, quite informed in Physics and Micro-Biology, as well as some other sciences.

John frequently came home to Sherlock examining different types of bacteria he had collected around the house then grown in a petri dish.

 _"John! You have two rare species of Archea growing in your navel!"_

 _"How did you even get those samples?!"_

A smile creeped up on John's face a the memory. Sherlock still hadn't told him.

John looked up to see Sherlock shrugging on that coat, then wrapping that old blue scarf around his neck.

"Ready?" John asked. Sherlock answered with a brief nod. "Walk or Cab?"

Sherlock glanced down at his watch.

"We'd best take a cab." he answered. "I'd prefer not to be late."

* * *

John and Sherlock arrived early, and had been seated at their usual table for a few minutes before a man walked through the door. John stood to greet him, and Sherlock immediately followed the suit.

"Doctor Winthrop." Sherlock shook the man's hand, inclining his head in greeting.

* * *

Trey felt the detective's heavy gaze rest upon him, examining him closely.

 _Interesting..._ Trey thought. _He's not trying to hide his stare._

Trey involuntary relief tickled his body, as the detective's gaze flicked away to another area.

 _No eye contact, yet dominance is somehow implied._

"Won't you sit?" John asked. Returning from his thoughts, Trey spoke.

"Yes, yes, of course."

"I've already ordered your usual, hope you don't mind." John said.

"That's fine." Trey nodded, finding his eyes land once more on the consulting detective. "So you're him then, aren't you? Sherlock Holmes- Consulting Detective."

"I'm glad you find the distinction." Sherlock said, meeting his eyes only for a moment, before his eyes shifted once again. After a moment, Trey guessed that the area of inspection was his hands. "Not many do."

"I prefer to address people properly."

"You've adjusted well considering you've lived in London for only a year." Sherlock said. "Might I ask what brought you here?"

"You could, but it doesn't make sense to ask what you already know." Trey said.

"Quite right," Sherlock responded, "but I prefer to confirm my deductions if at all possible."

"Better safe than sorry, then."

It was at that point that intrigue graced Sherlock's features, his brows coming together, eyes squinting ever so slightly.

His voice dropped a tone, and muttered, almost as though to himself,

"Very, well adjusted indeed."

"What do you mean?" Trey asked, his facing showing confusion.

Sherlock quickly looked up.

"Sorry?" He said.

"I said, what did you mean?" Trey repeated. "With the 'very, well adjusted indeed.' thing."

"Oh," Sherlock said, as though suddenly remembering. "Nothing of consequence. Please," Sherlock sat and adjusted his posture.

He sat straight, Trey noticed, unnaturally so, yet he didn't seem at all uncomfortable. It was befitting, in a strange manner.

A tall posture would portray confidence, but this was excessive, and had obviously trained into him since he was young. Probably strict parents, possibly wealthy ones.

Trey's attention was brought back to the detective who was now speaking once again.

"do tell us the nature of the study you intend to preform on me." Sherlock asked. "What are the desired results?"

"I plan to analyze your thought patterns, pain responses, brain activity, and brain size then compare them to that of an average human, as well as find insight into the relationship between your personality and abilities." Trey said. "In essence, I want to understand what makes you abnormally intelligent, and find out what effect that has on your daily relations and behavior."


	3. The Subconscious Division of Food

Sherlock breathed in, his head leaning slightly towards the right.

"You're an interesting man, Dr. Winthrop." Sherlock said. "Quite intelligent."

"Thank you." Trey nodded, "And please, call me Trey."

"Trey, then." Sherlock said. "I will agree to your test on one stipulation."

Trey lowered his head, signaling for him to continue.

"John has full access to the results from any test," Sherlock said, "and he can choose to postpone my getting of the results, as well as forbid me from getting them at all, if he so desires."

"Interesting request." Trey said. "May I inquire as to the reason?"

"I want to make sure the tests are as accurate for your research as possible. If you find out something that I would consider undesirable, it would be too easy for me to subconsciously skew the results as to prevent any more uncomfortable topics from popping up." Sherlock explained. "John knows me well, he knows what I would consider uncomfortable."

"Interesting... the level of trust the two of you share is incredible." Trey said, his eyes examining them both with fascination. "Unusual, considering you are not blood relations. You have what would be considered the ideal friendship."

"Your initial observations are correct." Sherlock said. "The fact that you started so quickly is a testament to your interest and dedication to your chosen field. It also implies that this is more than a job to you. It is your life. You don't have to try to evaluate people, it's second nature, possibly even first, depending how far back your interest in the human mind developed."

"You carry what would be considered an intimidating persona, yet your body language doesn't usually reflect that. It could be your frame implying it, but while you're tall, you're also quite slim, so not the frame." Trey said, taking his turn. "Your gaze is strong, but rarely meets others' eyes. Gaze does occasionally meet the eyes, and when it does, it is strong and unwavering. So why the initial adversity to eye contact?"

"You gather information from multiple sources, including but not limited to body language, vocal patterns, tone regularity, general mannerism, clothing clues, posture, and impact on others in the vicinity. You also pay a good deal to first impressions which is unusual given your profession, implying that you have some what unorthodox methods that more closely cling to the objectivity of science."

"Am I the only non-genius here?" John asked.

Sherlock went quiet, his attention instantaneously redirected at John.

"Of course not, John." Sherlock said, almost in disbelief. "If you conglomerate the whole of your abilities, you display skills and intelligence that qualify at the genius level or above, despite how wide spread those abilities are. While reigning slightly below mine, they are still remarkably above the average human being."

All of this was said as though Sherlock couldn't believe that John were stupid enough to believe that he wasn't a genius.

John felt uncomfortable as Sherlock continued staring at him for a moment, as if to enforce his words.

Only when Sherlock and Trey resumed their deductions did John actually process what exactly Sherlock had said to him.

 _If you conglomerate the whole of your abilities, you display skills and intelligence that qualify at the genius level or above, despite how wide spread those abilities are. While reigning slightly below mine, they are still remarkably above the average human being._

 _He called me a genius._

John couldn't help but smile slightly to himself.

 _Leave it to you Sherlock, to insult someone while calling them a genius._

John was drawn back to the real world by the feeling of Sherlock staring at him.

"What?" John asked.

"What were you thinking?" Sherlock asked.

* * *

 _Interesting. No hesitancy in eye contact with John. Another indicator of trust._

Trey watched as John changed the subject.

"Uh, nothing." John said. "Nothing important. So... Uh... When will you start the testing?"

John turned to Trey.

"I arrange my own schedule for the most part, so we can start when ever you have the time." Trey said. He glanced to Sherlock. "I'd appreciate it if you could have your basic background information sent to me. I'll email you a format to use. Just fill it out and send it back to me, alright? Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you did one as well, John. You two seem to be very close, it would be useful to have information on both of you."

"Sure." John nodded.

"Great, we can arrange a second meeting over text?" Trey said.

"Of course."

* * *

Trey and John ate their meals as they chatted, Sherlock picking at his here and there.

John subconsciously grabbed Sherlock's fork and divided Sherlock's food into sections, tapping one with the fork.

Sherlock frowned and grunted, seemingly annoyed. However annoyed he seemed to be, he did begin to eat from the section of food John had pointed to.

To Trey's amusement and confusion, John was still fully immersed in their conversation despite the little interference.

 _He was telling Sherlock how much food he had to eat._ Trey realized. _And they both acted as though it was completely normal. John wasn't even thinking about it. He did it subconsciously, just as a parent would their child. How complex can this get? From what John's told me they fight like siblings and have fun together like friends. And apparently John has at least somewhat taken the roll of a parental figure to Sherlock, in that he can tell him how much to eat._

It was then Trey realized that John was looking at him expectantly, as though he were supposed to answer a question.

"Could you please repeat that?" Trey asked.

"I was asking you if you were alright." John said. "You sort of just stopped talking."

"Just observing, thinking." Trey said. "Sorry, I lost track of the conversation."

* * *

Sherlock and John walked back to Baker St. after they had finished at the restaurant.

"So," John started, "What do you think?"

"Of what?" Sherlock asked.

John frowned.

"Of Trey, of course."

"Oh." Sherlock acknowledged with a slight lowering of the head. "Quite competent. He's an admirable scientist. He did better than expected."

"Alright." John nodded, looking quite satisfied. "Good."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't update for awhile, I was running low on inspiration for this story. This chapter seemed to be dragging its feet for me, so I hope you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. Blank

"Have you done it yet?" John asked.

"Have I done what?" Sherlock said, his eyes glued to his experiment.

"Filled out the paper questionnaire thing Trey sent us."

"Hmm..." Sherlock gently squeezed the pipet, allowing only a drop of the liquid onto the slide. He put a cover on it, then slid it under his microscope.

"Is that a yes or a no?" John asked.

"It's a yes." Sherlock said. "Of course it's a yes, I sent it in last night. What did you think I was doing? Using my laptop for no reason?"

"I figured you might have been writing another paper on those 213 types of tobacco ash or something." John said. It was then Sherlock cut in for a snipet of words.

"243. You're getting closer."

John rolled his eyes, and was about to leave, but remembered a piece of Sherlock's phrasing."And it's _my_ laptop by the way."

Sherlock shrugged. "Same difference."

"It is no-" John sighed. "Whatever."

"Can I see your paper?" Sherlock held his hand out to receive the laptop.

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious." Sherlock answered passively. "You never talk about your life before you met me."

"'Never' is a bit of an exaggeration, Sherlock. I do sometimes." John thought a moment. "Alright, but only if I can see yours."

At this, Sherlock hesitated.

"Could I get milk instead?" Sherlock asked, hopefully.

" No. I picked up some this morning," John said, "plus, you'd probably forget anyway."

Sherlock huffed then walked to the couch and promptly curled up on himself, pouting.

"Sherlock..."

"No." Sherlock mumbled.

"Oh come on, Sherlock! You can't say no after you've gotten me curious!" John said. "Why are you being so private anyway? There's nothing that could even possibly be incriminating on those sheets."

Sherlock said nothing, and John continued.

"Really, I don't know what you're putting up a fuss about." John said. "I already know about your old drug habit if that's what you're worried about. I won't change my mind about anything."

"Fine! Take it then!" Sherlock shoved the laptop into John's hands in a fit of rage. "Go on! Have a peek."

He made for the door, pausing only to grab his coat. He didn't bother to put it on before he walked out the door.

"Sherlock-" John said, confused. "I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what?" Sherlock asked, the tinge of bitterness clear in his voice.

John was about to answer, but then he realized he didn't know what he hadn't meant to do. Make Sherlock angry? Make him upset? Push him to let him see the papers?

 _Whatever I did, I messed up big somehow._ John thought.

* * *

Sherlock sat in the face of Big Ben, staring out at the city below.

 _He's right, he deserves to know._

 _I can read him like a book, it's only fair._

 _But does he have to be so pushy about it?_

 _Everyone has a chapter of their life they prefer not to read... Right?_

Sherlock heard a ping, and glanced down at his phone, which he had been twirling between his fingertips.

 _ **New Text!**_

Sherlock sighed and opened it.

 **Mr. Holmes,**

 **As I reviewed the info sheets that you sent in, I noticed that there was a large gap in your description of your childhood ranging from your birth to your 12th year of life. Parts of other topics were left blank as well. While I realize some topics may be uncomfortable, the study will be much more effective if you fill out every portion of the info sheets.**

 **-Trey Winthrop**

Sherlock re-read the message, hoping an appropriate response would come to mind. None did.

 _For the study to be accurate, I must be honest._

Sherlock began typing his response.

 **Dr. Winthrop,**

 **I have filled out as much of the forms as I am capable, I apologize for the blank spaces, but I simply do not have access to the information to fill them.**

 **-SH**

Sherlock read over his short message, then sent it. Within a few minutes, the phone pinged again.

 **Mr. Holmes,**

 **If you don't mind me asking, I'm curious as to why you don't have access to that information.**

 **-Trey Winthrop.**

Sherlock typed out the text, then his fingers stilled.

He sent the text.

* * *

John stared at the laptop, which was sitting beside him on the arm of the chair.

 _Should I look at the sheet, or should I not?_ John thought.

 _Hmm..._

John's fingers slid onto the laptop.

* * *

Sherlock walked through the door, shrugging off his coat. John glanced up at him, and Sherlock sighed.

"So?"

"So what?" John asked.

"What did you think of the sheet?" Sherlock said. "I'm sure your bounding for answers."

"I didn't read it, Sherlock."

"Of course you- wait, what?" Sherlock looked up at John, confusion showing in his eyes.

"I almost read it. I opened the laptop, pulled it up. Then I thought about it some more." John said, getting up and pouring two cuppas. He handed one to Sherlock.

"Something was in there you obviously didn't want me knowing about," John said. "Then I pushed you to show me it. That was wrong of me. If you don't want me knowing about something, then I shouldn't know about it. You tell me things about yourself on a need-to-know basis. And that's alright. I trust you."

Sherlock watched John, looking for any indication that he was lying and had actually read the file. He found none.

"Thank you, John."

"Don't thank me." John said. "I'm just doing what I should have to begin with."

* * *

Trey quickly walked up the stairs and into the building, nearly tripping over his own feet several times.

 _How can I be late?! I'm never late!_

Trey growled as his phone vibrated, reminding him that he need to silence it. Carefully juggling the note book, clip board, and files he was holding, he managed to remove the phone from his pocket. Looking at it, he realized that he had managed to miss a text.

"From Sherlock," He mumbled to himself. He scrolled down through their previous messages, re-familiarizing himself with their conversation.

 _Maybe now I'll know why he couldn't fill out that part of the form._

His brows wrinkled together in confusion as he read the message.

 **Because those areas of the form are blank in my mind as well. - SH**

The meaning of the words sunk into Trey's mind.

 _He doesn't remember._


	5. Remarkable

John glanced at his watch. They needed to leave soon if they were going to be on time.

"Sherlock, you ready?"

"Hmm... Yes." Sherlock languidly glanced up, then immediately returned to his experiment.

"That's a hint, Sherlock." John sighed.

"Is it?" Sherlock said, his mind elsewhere.

"It means we're leaving." John said. "Now."

"Just a moment."

"You've been saying that all morning."

"This is the last time, I promise." Sherlock held up a test tube towards the light, squinting at it.

"Why should I believe you?"

At these words, Sherlock's attention was immediately turned to John.

"I don't often promise, John. There is little of life that is predictable, including my own behavior. However when I do promise, I will do anything in my power to keep it. There is no situation in which I would willingly break a promise. _Ever._ "

"Okay then." John nodded, slightly confused by the lengthy, seemingly overly so, explanation.

 _A story behind that, I'll bet._ John thought.

* * *

"Nice to see you again." Dr. Trey greeted.

"And the same to you." John nodded. Trey turned to greet Sherlock.

"Ready for the first round of tests?" He asked.

"Of course." Sherlock lowered his head, bringing it back up only a moment later.

"Alright then. Come this way." Trey led them into an office and had both Sherlock and John sit down in chairs.

"First thing I would like to do is get the basics out of the way, just a few tests I have to do for comparison reasons. So, first up, IQ." Trey said. "I know it's not accurate, you could probably find more problems with it than I can, but we do it for paper work reasons. If you don't mind, I'd like to observe you while you take the test so I can take notes on how you figure out the answers."

"You'll be behind there." Sherlock pointed to a mirror hanging on the wall of the office.

Trey glanced over to the mirror then back to Sherlock.

"How could you tell it was two way?" He asked.

"It's not the first time I've been observed."

Trey noticed a minute movement on Sherlock's face, nothing more than a twitch of the lip, but it was the first sign of discomfort he had shown since arriving.

 _On the report it goes._ Trey thought.

"Okay..." Trey took a second to refocus himself. "The test is sitting on the desk, just get started when ever you're ready. If you'll accompany me, John?"

"'Course" John nodded.

John and Trey exited the room, turned down the hallway, then walked into a small room with a large window viewing into Trey's office/examination room.

Trey gestured for John to have a seat, then did so himself, taking out a notebook in the process.

They watched as Sherlock began the test obviously quite concentrated on the, but as time went on it seemed Sherlock had a bit of difficulty keeping focus. He adjusted the position of his head repeatedly, looking at the paper with only his right eye, then only his left, with both, and various ways thereof.

"He's on the fourth page now." Trey said. "Does he have any vision problems? Does he wear glasses, contacts, anything like that?"

John shook his head.

"I forced him to go to the optometrist once," John said, "He has perfect vision. A tad sharper than most actually."

"Interesting." Trey watched closely as Sherlock continued to adjust the angle of his view. "On page four, he's supposed to count the number of rectangles in a particular shape. Lots of people have difficulty with the problem, but I've never seen anyone do this."

After a few minutes, Sherlock had apparently decided the answer to the problem, and then moved to the next.

Trey observed awhile longer before noticing the erratic movement of Sherlock's eyes as he solved the problems.

"The way he's moving his eyes." Trey said. "Is that normal?"

John looked to Sherlock then back at Trey, "Yeah, pretty normal. I mean, he doesn't do it constantly, but it's not rare."

"Any specific times when he does it more than most?" Trey asked.

"Uh..." John shook his head, looking up and to the left slightly as he thought. "When he's under pressure, when he's..." John paused, his head leveling. "When he's having trouble staying focused. I never thought about it that way before."

Trey nodded. "Thought so." he said. "The frantic movements of his eyes, it's a stress response."

"He does it when he's thinking sometimes too though." John added.

"That's one more thing to test." Trey said.

It was silent for a few minutes as they continued to observe Sherlock.

"Does he get overstimulated easily?" Trey asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, maybe." John said. "He wouldn't tell me if he did."

"Why?" Trey asked.

"I don't know, he's Sherlock." John answered. "Isn't that answer enough?"

"Not for me." Trey said. Trey took a step toward the mirror, closely scrutinizing every move Sherlock made. "I think there's something behind all this. I think there's at least one, maybe more, factors that we're not aware of. Something that has pushed him to become what he has. You've been missing a piece of the puzzle, plenty of pieces actually, and I'm going to find them for you."

"Like what?" John asked, taking a step closer himself.

"Promise me not to breath a word of this outside of this room."

John's eyebrow rose. "I promise..."

"There's this drug. It's called NZT. I heard about it while I was still living in America." Trey said, glancing momentarily at Sherlock before looking back to John. "Top secret sort of thing, even I wasn't to know about it if it were for a conversation I over heard."

"There's no way he's been-" John began, but Trey held up a hand to silence him.

"Hear me out." Trey said. "You know the average human uses only a small portion of their potential brain capacity?"

"Of course," John nodded.

"NZT unlocks the rest of it. It makes a person able to have complete and total control over their brain." Trey elaborated. "Users think faster, more efficiently, and have perfect recall. They make connections no one else could."

"I get what you're saying, and yeah, the results do seem to match up." John said. "But I can account for almost every single second of his day. There's no way he's taking anything. I would know if he was."

"Exactly." Trey said. "What ever makes his brain work like this, it's not synthetic, it's natural. It's either in his genetics or in his upbringing, in his nurture or nature. Maybe a mixture of both." Trey paused to take a breath, a slight smile on his face. "I've never seen anything like this before. It's... remarkable."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this for awhile, I've been busy. Anyway, kudos to anyone who caught my 'Limitless' reference.**

 **Reviews please!**


End file.
